Through Thousands of Years, I Will Always Love You
by Edokinzalchemy
Summary: It wasn't everyday he made her feel like this...well...scratch that, it wasn't every few hours he made her feel like this. His mocking, his bickering, the light teasing names, obvious knowledge of him told her these where just small farces, his way of playing around, but that didn't stop it from hurting. CxW


I Do Not Own FOP!

* * *

It wasn't everyday he made her feel like this...well...scratch that, it wasn't every few hours he made her feel like this. His mocking, his bickering, the light teasing names, obvious knowledge of him told her these where just small farces, his way of playing around, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

His words whispered through her mind, as her brush floated through her curled locks. She worked hard to show him what he meant to her. She tried to fix his mistakes, but her efforts never seemed to make it through. It wasn't that he was dense, but he just didn't catch the obvious.

She didn't marry him for his smart's, and she hadn't stayed with him for his 'good looks', but because he was genuine, funny, charming in his own way. This man brightened her day, even when the world seemed to be crashing around her. Yet, her life seemed to slowly be falling apart, without her even noticing it.

Glancing into the mirror once more, her brush floated down to rest beside her hands. She never let anyone see her with hair like this, this was so…well…it just didn't look right. No curl adorning the top of her scalp, but instead, hanging in front of her face, it didn't show off the features she did like, but when you're retiring to bed, it doesn't really matter.

Glancing down to the nursery down the hall, she listened to the faint snores of her baby boy, whispering to her he was now in a deep sleep. It made a smile rack her face. This boy was destined for great things, and all she could hope for was to be there to witness him achieve those things.

The last hall in their castle contained the master bedroom, the place the beautiful couple slumbered each night. The door emitted a small creek, as she slipped in to glance at her dim surroundings. The only light to brighten up her vision was the small lamp beside her bed. The light her husband had always turned on for her before he laid his head down to sleep in his dreams.

It was a kind gesture, but something told her it might just be out of habit, after how long they had lived, being together none the less, many things where just 'habit'. Nestling herself within her bed sheets, she drew the comforter over her small frame, turning to face the body that lay close to hers. His hair wisped in and out of his eye, as his light snores caused his breath to tickle it. If his eyes where open, she would spend her night gazing into their vibrant green, but alas, they where closed tight, as he lived through his dream filled sleep.

Flipping back around, she pulled the cord to her lamp, silencing the only light to brighten the room. A wet sensation glided down her cheeks, and silently into her pillow. It had been a long time since her tears had tried to will her to sleep. It wasn't that she couldn't stop them, she did so almost every night, but it had been a while since they actually flowed down her bright rosy cheeks.

She was a master at this, keeping silent while she cried. To her knowledge, her husband had never watched her comply in this act. That's why, when she felt a cool hand glide past her cheek though, she nearly jumped out of her skin. As fast as she could, her eyes darted to the figure whom the hand belonged to, still full of tears. Gently, the hand slid across her paler, rosy cheeks, removing the droplets that stained her face. She kept her eyes to the side. He'd watched her cry, and she wasn't ready to confront him on why. She couldn't…it would break his heart.

He wasn't a smart boy, one could say he was more out of his mind, but there was one thing he always tried to paid attention to. One thing he could never live without, his wife meant the world to him. Out of all the men who had offered themselves to her (and there was quite a lot) she had pushed passed them. She skipped over the intelligent, the brute, the sexy, and came to rest at his door step. Him, of all the people, the klutz whom could never do a thing right. The boy, who always messed up, doomed to be a failure. She had never left his side, and to this day, they carried out their jobs together, as they had since all those thousands of years ago. (And I mean thousands of years, not a figure of speech.)

His fingers snaked their way to her chin, as she slowly tilted her head for her eyes to gaze into his. Reluctantly, she store into his green orbs. Water rimmed them, as red irritation created the puffiness she was sure her pick eyes carried as well. "Honey…I did this to you…didn't I?" His voice was sincere, he knew he did this…had he been watching her every night? Had he actually noticed the signs she'd gave him? "No, no pudding, you didn't do this…it wasn't you." Her voice cracked at the last words, and she tried so hard to make is smooth. His grip on her chin released, and he moved to sit in the bed, lobbing his knees to his chest, holding them tight. "I know it was me…I'm stupid, I don't notice much...But I know when my wife cries, why she is crying. I…I'm sorry for all the names I call you…but…when I first started them…and our godson was laughing...I...I…I thought they would be a way to always keep his spirits up, since it's so hard to cheer him up sometimes. With all the people he has to endure…I'm a horrible husband…You deserve someone much better than me…Someone who will always love you…never hurt you…I…I'm always too blind to notice." Tear where pouring down his cheeks, as sobs began to rack his body. He wasn't your average man, he didn't care who he cried in front of, and he thought it wasn't something you should hide.

Giving a slight sigh, she raised her hand to his cheek, and rested it upon the stream he was creating. "I know you didn't mean those words to hurt me…but they do…a lot…What matters though is you realized that they hurt, you figured it out on your own. I don't deserve someone better…all I have ever wanted is sitting right in front of me, charming, cute, funny, crying his little eyes out." She gave a small chuckle, knowing it was hard for her husband to resist a laugh. She was right; he gave a small chuckle back, and leaned his cheek into her touch, holding her hand close with his. "I hope you can forgive me...for all the wrong I have done. I have always loved you, and I will never stop loving you, even after death…You're the only woman I could ever ask for." His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her till their foreheads touched, both of their eyes still tear filled. A small grin grew on her face as she spoke her next words. "I will always forgive you, you are the only man who ever truly loved me, for all of me." Gently, her lips grazed his, and he returned with such grace.

Their lips soon parted, with both of them slightly panting. The boy gesturing for them to lie down, they quickly smuggled themselves under their covers. His hand moved its way to her cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb. "Wanda…I love you so much…so much you will never know the extent that I love you." He held a grin over his face. It wasn't scary, but more soothing. "Oh Cosmo, I love you too, I could never, ever leave you…I need to stick around to try and experience the extent your love reaches." They both gave a small chuckle, as Cosmo drew Wanda closer to him, till her head rested in his chest and his arms tight around her waist. Her breathing soon steadied, a sure sign she had fallen into blissful dreams. He smiled, his wife tightly in is arms, his forever. Lightly, he whispered. "My beautiful angel, I shall keep you grounded, so you may experience the heaven you have always searched for." With that, Cosmo soon found his dreams calling him.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

**I'm a bad author, I should be working on my Korra story...but I just don't have the will power to do so, I need to wait to re reimburse myself back into the fandom, so for now, have some silly fluff.**

**It is on purpose that their names are not told till the end, I wanted to write it so you don't have to be of the fandom to want to read it, it's for anyone looking for a sappy fluff story.**

**I am the only one to have read this, and I did little editing compared to what I have done with my Korra story, so I hope this is at least tolerable in words.**

**If you see any mishaps, please don't be afraid to message me, I would love to correct them as soon as possible for a better reading experience.**

**I guess that's it, don't be afraid to review, enjoy, hate, criticize, anything really. :) 3~ Edokinz**


End file.
